American Horror Story
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = FX Network | seasons = 2+ | number of episodes = 26+ | production company = 20th Century Fox Television; Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision; Ryan Murphy Productions | executive producers = Ryan Murphy; Brad Falchuk; Bradley Buecker; Tim Minear; James Wong; Dante Di Loreto; Jennifer Salt | producers = Alexis Martin Woodall; Chip Vucelich; Jessica Sharzer; Mark Douglas | principal cast = Dylan McDermott; Connie Britton; Evan Peters; Taissa Farmiga; Denis O'Hare; Jessica Lange; Zachary Quinto; Joseph Fiennes; Sarah Paulson; Lily Rabe; Lizzie Brocher ; James Cromwell | 1st = October 5th, 2011 | last = }} American Horror Story is an American horror anthology series that began airing on the FX Network in October of 2011. The series was created by Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy and produced by 20th Century Fox Television. The series is unique from other such programs in that each season is it's own insular story-arc with a different cast of characters and actors. Season one featured Dylan McDermott, Connie Britton, Evan Peters, Taissa Farmiga, Denis O'Hare and Jessica Lange. Season two of the series was billed under the subtitle, American Horror Story: Asylum. Lange and Peters returned to the show again in starring roles. Zachary Quinto, Lily Rabe and Sarah Paulson, who were supporting characters in season one, became leading cast members in season two. Also joining the cast were James Cromwell, Joseph Fiennes and Lizzie Brocher . Episodes "Murder House" "Asylum" "Coven" "Freak Show" "Hotel" "Roanoke" "Cult" Category:Murder House Category:Asylum 1984 1984 Category:Hotel Category:Roanoke Category:Cult Category:Apocalypse Category:1984 Notes & Trivia * Grammy-award winning pop star Lady Gaga was the first celebrity cast to appear on season five of American Horror Story. No other details relating to the show were released at that time, but Gaga revealed in a tweet that the show would sport the serial name, "Hotel". CNN.com; Entertain, "Lady Gaga to star in FX's 'American Horror Story'; February 25th, 2015. * On Thursday, July 19th 2018, it was announced that the eighth season of American Horror Story would bear the subtitle "Apocalypse", with storylines branching off and interconnecting from the season one serial, "Murder House", and season three's "Coven". Season one in particular promises to have a strong connection as it saw the birth of the Antichrist. Showrunner Ryan Murphy released the title and artwork on Thursday evening at the San Diego Comic-Con. TV.com, Mathews, Liam. (7-19-2018); "The Title of American Horror Story Season 8 Is...". * It was announced at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con that actress Joan Collins would be joining the cast of American Horror Story for season eight. Home Video * American Horror Story: The Complete First Season/DVD * American Horror Story: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * American Horror Story at Wikipedia * American Horror Story at Metacritic * American Horror Story at the AHS Wiki * * * * Category:Murder House Category:Asylum Category:Coven Category:Freak Show Category:Hotel Category:Roanoke Category:Cult Category:Apocalypse Category:1984 References ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2011/Premieres Category:FX Network Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision Category:Ryan Murphy Productions Category:Infobox info needed Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Alfonso Gomez-Rejon Category:Bradley Buecker Category:David Semel Category:John Scott Category:Michael Lehmann Category:Michael Uppendahl Category:Miguel Arteta Category:Tim Hunter Category:James Wong Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Tim Minear Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Patrick McKee Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:James S. Levine Category:Christopher Baffa Category:Eric Dawson Category:Carol Kritzer Category:Robert J. Ulrich Category:Beth A. Rubino Category:Charles M. Lagola Category:Ellen Brill Category:Lou Eyrich Category:Monte Haught Category:Eryn Krueger Mekash Category:Christien Tinsley Category:Ashley Contino Category:Bonnie Weis Category:Leo Bauer Category:Jill Maxcy Category:Anthony Lattanzio Category:Steven B. Melton Category:Thomas T. Taylor Category:Doug Andham Category:Joe Earle Category:Gary Megregian Category:Phillip W. Palmer Category:Ron Bolanowski Category:Tim A. Davison Category:Jerry Day Category:Christopher Duskin Category:Craig Fikse Category:Andrew Glover Category:Eric Souliere Category:Jennifer Eve Category:Doc Crotzer Category:P.J. Bloom Category:Charlie Clouser Category:Cesar Davila-Irizarry Category:David Klotz Category:Thomas A. Gordon Category:Carol Banker Category:Alex P. Creasia Category:Matthew Hodgson Category:Eric Kovtun Category:Jessica Meyer Category:Dylan McDermott Category:Connie Britton Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Evan Peters Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Jessica Lange Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Frances Conroy Category:Alexandra Breckenridge Category:Christine Estabrook Category:Jamie Brewer Category:Sarah Paulson Category:James Cromwell Category:Michael Chiklis Category:Gabourey Sidibe Category:Jennifer Lynn Warren Category:Jennifer Lynn Warren/Horror Category:Katelyn Reed